M5: The Birdcage - Day 2
Votes *Nodal accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=826856&postcount=213 *Umby accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=826867&postcount=216 *Javex accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=827216&postcount=236 *dtsund accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=827851&postcount=242 *Byron accuses Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=827925&postcount=244 *shivam accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828055&postcount=250 *Brickroad accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828115&postcount=257 *JohnB accuses Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828125&postcount=258 *Kayma accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828144&postcount=260 *Paul le Fou accuses Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828162&postcount=261 *shivam accuses Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828552&postcount=264 *spineshark accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828574&postcount=265 *kaisel accuses Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828737&postcount=288 *fanboymaster accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828740&postcount=289 *Byron accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828771&postcount=295 *kaisel accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828777&postcount=297 *Paul le Fou accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828802&postcount=301 Paul le Fou is lynched and revealed as a Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828827&postcount=305 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828826&postcount=304 Brickroad - 1 Nodal Paul le Fou - 5 Umby dtsund Brickroad Byron kaisel Umby - 4 Javex spineshark fanboymaster Paul le Fou Kayma - 2 Byron JohnB Paul le Fou shivam kaisel Javex - 0 shivam Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=826658&postcount=193 Sleep wouldn't find namelessentity this night, no matter how long the poor sod spent in bed. He found himself wandering the streets outside the inn, testing the exact boundaries of the maze. "There's a way out, you know." he spins in place, turning to the cutter cloaked in shadows behind him in an alley. "I don't believe you. If there's a way out, how come you haven't left then?" "It's the portal key: your name, berk. Most of us `round here have names too long to chant three times before hitting the ground. For you... just jump from that there roof, fall won't kill ya', even if it doesn't work." nameless looks back at the building being pointed to, and the cloaked figure disappears into the shadows before he turns back. Cutter's got to try, right? Making an effort to keep his mind and his voice clear he drops to the street, which warps into a yawning portal, reddish light filling the alley. The elemental plane of fire is lovey this time of year. 'course, if a sod's got to breathe or eat or can't walk on magma may not be the best place for a visit. Still, the ember swarms are just beautiful. Meanwhile, McClain was enjoying bit of grub, scribing madly in his diary. A knock at the door causes him to freeze with fear. If he knew what was waiting for him on the other side, perhaps he'd have jumped out the window, run shouting into the night. He may have made it a bit farther a least. But the poor sod had no idea what was on the other side of the door. You found him the next morning, or what was left of him. Which wasn't much. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828827&postcount=305 When the vote was counted, Paul Le Fou turned and faced the group, silently. For some reason your mind expects... feathers, you must be starting to go barmie. There had been time now to erect a proper gallows in the street, bits of this and that nicked from various other buildings. The leafless tree stood silently before you as dtsund and Byron lead Paul to the platform and placed the rope about his neck. A proper hanging was a little more civilized than the business with Alpha. No snap this time, those with the nerve for it watched as the air left Paul's body. Was that a feather, falling to the ground below once he hung still? No, your eyes must be playing tricks on you in the poor light. Umby and Brickroad had better places to be. They brought a heavy traveling pack, clearly well used, down from Paul's room. "Ah ha!" Umby triumphantly raised a small brass holy symbol in the shape of two crashing waves from the pack. "Umberlee, Bitch Queen goddess of the seas. Evil. I told you!" Paul le Fou was "Wait a second...." Javex pulled a second holy symbol from the bag. "St. Cuthbert. Neutral, got of retribution." "Pelor. Good as they come." spineshark raised a third symbol, in the shape of a sun. "Bahamut, dragon god of valor." "Olidammara..." A good two dozen holy symbols littered the bar by the time you were done. "Hedging his bets... cagey blood." Brickroad shook his head. Paul le Fou was a citizen. You retreat to your rooms, some hope still in you that tomorrow would be a better day. And that you may live to see it. Notable Events Kayma claims Guvner, and 1 Tiefling alive http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=828761&postcount=292 Category:Phases